Man of God
by theheartbeatauthor
Summary: Monsignor Howard has always been admirable for his devotion to God, his greatest admirer being Sister Jude. But when she finds out what happened with him and Sister Mary, that all could change. Jude/Timothy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The entirety of Briarcliff had been gathered into the common area that night, and with no explanation. The Monsignor's orders had been short and clear: "All patients and staff to the common area immediately. I repeat, immediately." Every patient had been taken from their rooms, many with great difficulty, and rounded into a cluster of seats. A large silver screen sat in front of them. Most of the patients found this to be a comfort; it must have been another boring Pro-Christianty film.

Two guards hurried to hold open the double doors. Sister Mary stepped through the doorway, wrinkling her nose as she surveyed the nervous crowd. The Monsignor followed her, his nose in the air, as usual. "Evening," she said in a monotone voice. "Don't you all smell like a bushel of roses. Frank, don't you make sure they all have their baths anymore?" Frank's eyes flickered down, and Mary snickered. "I suppose you're all wondering why you're here."

Jude sat in the third row, right beside a very nervous Pepper. She leaned in toward Pepper's ear. "What's she gonna blame us for now, you think?"

"Quiet, Jude," hissed Pepper. "You don't want to be caned for talking during a film again, do you?"

"I'm not afraid of Mary Had a Little Lamb over there. I'd like to see Satan try to beat me when I'm angry."

"Is there a problem over here?" chimed a soft voice. Standing above them was Mary Eunice. She looked down at them with fake concern in her eyes. "Surely there's something very serious going on. Otherwise, we would be courteous and not talk when I'm talking. Right, Pepper?"

Pepper hunched her shoulders and stared down at her feet.

Jude leaned her elbow on the back of her chair. "Oh, we were just curious."

"What ever are you so curious about, Ms. Martin?"

"Why we're in here this time. This is the...hmm...fourth time this month?"

Sister Mary scowled at Jude, her eyes slowly becoming a glowing yellow. "Well, you see-" she shoved her pointer finger into the other woman's chest "- _Judy_ , if I hadn't been interrupted, you would have known by now." She stood upright, her eyes returning to their normal color as she held her hands behind her back and continued up the aisle. "As I was saying, there's been a serious rise in conflict over the past two weeks. More fights than I can count, more of you men getting...shall I say, frisky? Normally I would just leave you to your devices, but now that it's my job to control you mongrels, it's on my back if any of you kill each other. Anyhow, tonight you will be shown an informational film about how aggression can ultimately lead to a fiery eternity in Hell. How fun. Afterward, we will be having a serious discussion."

"Oh, no," Jude mumbled sarcastically, chewing her fingernails.

Pepper's eyes went wide. "Jude!"

Mary snapped around, her eyes filled with rage. Her lips pursed tightly as she turned her gaze to the nearest guards. "Joe, Magnus, please send Ms. Martin up to her office – oops! I mean, my office." She smiled smugly at Jude. "Make sure she stays put until the Monsignor and I arrive."

"I told you to hush, Jude. I told you." Pepper clasped her hands together, her leg bouncing with anxiety.

Jude was taken by her right arm by Joe, her left by Magnus. The two men forced her from her chair, practically dragging her into the aisle. "Ow! You bastards!" she shouted. "Let go of me, I can walk myself! Let go, I said!" The men only tightened her grip as they led her out of the room and to the stairwell.

Kit and Lana had been observing quietly from the back row, praying that Sister Mary would not catch them and accuse them of 'snooping' again. "Poor Jude. From the top of the food chain to the bottom in less than a week," said Kit, shaking his head.

Lana nodded, staring forward at the screen. "Agreed. Now hush, before we get sent up there with her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After what seemed like hours of being held down, Jude finally heard footsteps. Mary and Monsignor Timothy entered the room. As the door swung shut, the guards released Jude's arms. "Judy, Judy, Judy," Mary said, clicking her tongue. She circled Judy with mocking eyes, like a shark taunting its prey. "Again with that mouth of yours. Aren't you ever going to learn?"

"Maybe," Jude said flatly. She tried to the best of her ability to show no emotion. It was only more pleasurable for Mary if she showed any fear or frustration.

"Monsignor, select the cane please."

Monsignor Timothy had not been present for a punishment for as long as Jude could remember. The last time he watched her cane a patient, during his first year at Briarcliff, he had nearly fainted. She could see the reluctance on his face as he slowly made his way over to the cabinet. He opened the door and stared at the contents, seeming almost fearful as he reached for a thin, light brown cane.

"Oh, no, no, Monsignor!" Mary gasped, placing a hand on Jude's shoulder. "That's not nearly enough for this one. She's a tough cookie. I think she can handle something a little bigger."

He reached for a cherry-tinted cane of almost the same width.

"Try again."

A slightly wider cane, painted white.

Mary stomped her foot. "For Christ's sake, Timothy!" She took a deep breath as the smile returned to her face. She made her way to the cabinet and brushed the Monsignor out of her way. "I was thinking something like..." With a swift motion, she selected what appeared to be the thickest cane in the cabinet, dark brown from the dried blood in its cracks. "This one."

Jude thought Timothy might faint.

The young nun smacked the cane in her palm as she stalked back to Jude's chair. "Isn't this going to be such fun! Maybe I should invite Arthur to watch, he would get a kick out of seeing me bust your a-" She stopped. Her smile turned into a wide-eyed, sinister grin that sent chills down the Monsignor's spine as she turned in his direction. "Timothy," she said. She extended her arm, holding the cane toward him. "You do the honors."

The Monsignor's eyes bulged, his face turning a pasty white. "That is not my job, Sister."

"It is now-" She smirked, glancing down, then back up. "-Big Boy."

He grabbed the cane to prevent her from putting it any closer to him. "I will not."

"You will. I'm in charge here."

"I will not beat Jude."

Even in this tense situation, Jude felt herself melt. The statement was so insignificant, but it showed that he did care for her, even after their arguments over the past weeks. He must have some love for her, or he would have accepted the cane already.

Mary stared daggers at the Monsignor, her eyes once again becoming bright yellow. "Alright," she said with anger in her voice. "You have two options, Timothy. One, you can take this cane and beat Judy's shriveled ass. Or two, you can tell her about our little- oh, what did you call it- indiscretion? I'm sure that would be equally as painful for her, if not even worse."

Monsignor Timothy's jaw locked, his grip on the cane tightening.

Jude felt a drop in her stomach. Her hands began to tremor. "Timothy? Timothy, what is she talking about?"

"Yeah, Timothy." Mary tilted her head. "What am I talking about?"

He was silent for a moment. His were locked with Mary's, filled with an emotion Jude could not quite read. She felt her heart stop as he slowly took the cane from Mary.

Jude began to sob uncontrollably. She covered her face with her hands, cowering like a lost puppy out in a storm. She could feel him inching closer and closer. Her heart had started up again, pounding out of her chest. "Timothy!" she sobbed. She looked up at him. "Timothy, please! No!"

The Monsignor felt his heart break as he looked into Jude's eyes. Never before had he seen such sorrow, such terror in his dear friend's eyes. He closed his eyes, but felt no relief. Swallowing his tears, he choked out "Stand up, Jude."

"Timothy!" she howled.

"Jude, please." He felt a small tear escape the corner of his eye. "Stand up, bend over the desk, and lift your gown for me, please."

Mary let out a snotty laugh. "You would have loved to hear those words in another situation, huh, Judy?"

Jude's sobs became louder.

He raised the cane with a trembling hand.

"Come on, Timothy. Be firm," demanded Mary.

Jude let out one final whimper of pleading. "Please, no..."

There was a beat of silence before the bloody cane came down with a crack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jude howled in pain as the cane made contact with her bare bottom. Tears cascaded down her face as she writhed on the edge of the desk, struggling for breath. She felt Timothy's hand pressing down on her back as he lifted the cane. Moments later, the second blow came. She cried out, then drew in a sharp, desperate breath and wailed out "Timothy! Please don't do this-" She was interrupted by the third whack of the cane. She screamed as she felt a drop of blood make its way down her leg.

Mary laughed maniacally, clapping her hands like a child. She knelt down to look Judy in the face. "How does that feel Judy? Huh?" She leaned in closer, biting her lip teasingly. "How do his spankings feel? Enjoy them, because he'll never touch your bare ass again." She resumed her laughter as she stood and backed away to continue her observance.

Timothy had never had a stronger urge to vomit. The last time his stomach had churned this way was the night of his violation. He fought back tears as his cane made contact with the sobbing woman for the fourth time. "Sister, I believe Jude has had enough," he said hopefully, but with a sense of demand in his voice.

"You will stop when I tell you to." The nun sat on the edge of her desk, staring gleefully at Jude's tear-soaked face.

He let out a soft, choked back sob as he hit her again.

"Harder," demanded Mary.

He hit her again.

"Harder! I wanna see blood!"

He hit her one last time, and the blow broke her skin. Jude's face had become a deep red, and her body had gone limp.

Mary laughed and applauded. "Well done, Timothy! I didn't know you had it in you!" She slid off the desk to stand. "Get up, Jude. Quit your crying."

Shakily, Jude slid back to place her feet on the floor. She stood upon weak legs, wincing as she moved. After wiping away her tears, she looked the Monsignor in the eyes. "Timothy," she whimpered. "I want you to tell me what Sister Mary was talking about. The thing she suggested you tell me."

"Jude, I cannot speak of it, and I will not." He turned toward the door, but was stopped by Jude's hand on his shoulder.

"Timothy, if you are truly my friend, you will be honest with me. Tell me."

Mary snickered, a false sympathetic look on her face. "Oh, Monsignor. Guess I sort of set you up, didn't I? Go ahead, tell poor Judy what you did. Well – what we did."

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. When he at last made eye contact with Jude, he could tell from the tears in her eyes that she had already put the pieces together. "Jude, I'm sorry,"

"No, Timothy." She stepped closer to him, taking his chin between her finger and thumb. "Tell me what it is you're sorry for. I wanna hear you say it."

"I lost my virtue. Sister Mary seduced me."

Jude let go of his chin and closed her eyes as she began to cry. "That's all I needed to hear." Before another word could be said, she had turned and fled from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The slam of Jude's cell door could be heard all throughout the asylum. Her rickety bed frame shook as she slammed her fist into the wall, screaming through her teeth. Her blood boiled inside of her as her flooded eyes surveyed the room. She felt the slightest bit of relief as she spotted the makeshift flask she had tucked away beneath her pillow. Hurriedly, she made her way to the flask, took it in her grip, and downed it's contents in a single gulp. She gasped for air as she let the empty flask fall to the ground, her throat on fire. Her knees hit the cold ground as she let out another wail of despair.

"Christ Almighty, Jude, are we hearing things again?" asked a menacing voice that she knew could only belong to Arthur Arden. His long shadow loomed over her as he pushed the door open. "I have heard you quite distressed before, but nothing like this."

Jude sat down on the edge of her bed, gripping her kneecaps to stop herself from shaking. "Get out, Arthur," she growled through her teeth. "You aren't supposed to be in the women's wing."

"I may go wherever I please if I believe a patient is in need."

"The last thing I need right now is you."

"Dr. Arden, hello. What brings you here at his time of night?" came another voice. Jude's stomach twisted with anger.

"I believe Ms. Martin could use a sedative, she seems to be restless," said the doctor.

Timothy smiled that charming smile that Jude knew so well. The one that could overpower most anyone. "That won't be necessary, Doctor. Thank you for your concern. I will console Ms. Martin here."

With a small nod and a glare, Arthur turned and stalked from the room. Timothy closed the door behind him. "Would you like some light?" He pulled a small, fat candle from his sleeve. "This is all I could manage, but it's better than nothing, I suppose." Jude watched him with detest as he struck a match and lit the small candle. She opened her mouth to speak before him, but he was quicker. "I came to you, because here, closed in this cell, you will have to listen."

"I don't have to listen to jack shit."

"Tongue, Jude."

"Tongue my unwashed asshole."

He stared at her for a moment, then closed his eyes shook his head. "Listen to me, please. I beg of you. You have known me for years upon years, Jude. You should know that I would never willingly break my vows to God. Open your ears to my story, and you will understand. I was attempting to exorcise Sister Mary. I made my way to her room in the dead of night, hoping that she would be resting, or in a tired, weak state. She appeared to be, but only for a moment. I took my chance, and was knocked off my feet. She mocked me. She assured me that I could not defeat her. I knew that God would give me the strength, and so I stood and tried again. I was again knocked off of my feet, but this time, she sent me onto her bed. My nightshirt had come open from the bottom, enough to reveal my undergarments. I knew something bad was coming. She approached me, worlds of vulgarity spewing out in all directions. Next thing I knew, she was on top of me.

"I tried to escape, but the moment her hand cupped me...it was strange. Almost like I had become hypnotized. As if her hand had alone had subjected me to her every whim. When her hand wrapped itself around my...well, you can imagine. I knew there was no way out of what was going to happen. She violated me." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I had no choice, Jude."

Jude was quiet for a few moments. She looked up at him. "How did you feel, Timothy? While she did this?"

"Vile. Filthy."

"Really? You felt no pleasure? No ecstasy?"

"I suppose I felt some pleasure, but I assure you, there was no joy in it."

"Tragic. May I ask, what would it take to make you feel some of both?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Jude's eyes flooded with tears. "Nothing. Nothing at all. God, I can't believe she had you. Her."

Timothy watched as Jude buried her face in her hands. He could see her stomach heaving as she sobbed. He sat down beside her on the bed and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Jude, we can't fix this unless you are willing to talk to me."

"I've done enough talking, Timothy." Without warning, she grabbed the monsignor by his jaw and pressed her lips to his. He did not immediately kiss her back, so she pulled away for a moment and then kissed him again. This time, out of his stupor, he responded. Her hands cupped his face, her fingers digging in around his jaws. He placed a hand on her hip, unsure of what else to do. All he knew was that he wanted to touch her.

Timothy pulled away, his breath heavy. Their noses brushed against each other, their eyes locked in a heated gaze. Jude dived to kiss him again, but was held back by his finger against her lips. "Jude, I don't know how," he said quietly, looking down in shame.

"You're a man. Hell, just follow your instinct."

The two pressed their lips together again, their hands roaming each other's bodies like two desperate virgins. "I shouldn't...be do...ing this," he groaned between kisses.

"Timothy, you already let yourself go. What's a second time?"

Without thinking, Timothy shoved Jude backward onto the cot and threw his leg over her body. He drew back slightly, afraid that he had hurt her. Her devilish snicker quickly reassured him. She reached down and began to tug at her gown from the bottom. He could not help but gaze at her chest as she lifted the gown over her head and tossed it onto the ground. Suddenly overcome with shame, he averted his eyes.

Jude's grin faded. She pressed her hand to the monsignor's chest. "Timothy?"

Without so much as a glance at her, he stood and walked to the far corner of the little cell, hands running through his hair. "I can't do this again."

"It's different this time. It's me," she insisted, tearful desperation in her voice.

"It's no different. I took a vow. Regardless of a...small mishap...I am still a man of my word."

Jude sat up, jaw slacked. Her eyes burned like coals, and she hoped he could feel their burn. "You _piece_ of _shit_." She shot up from the cot, snatching her gown from the ground. "You _insufferable slut_ of a man _!_ You...you _liar_!" Back into her gown, she stormed over to Timothy and slammed her fist into his chest. "You're more of a whore than any scumbag nymphomaniac I've ever had the displeasure of-"

"Security!"

She stopped, staring at him in disbelief.

"Security! Help! Help me I say!" Timothy called out. His cries depicted fear, but his expression was blank and cold. "A mad woman has pulled me in! Help!"

Moments later, guards were pouring into her room. Frozen, Jude made no effort to fight back. She simply stared Timothy in the eyes as the men ruthlessly dragged her from the room.

She could not possibly care less where they were taking her. No punishment in the world could hurt her more than the love of her life just had.

XxxxXXxxXXxx

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, i've been terribly busy! Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading. I'll be updating much more often now :)


End file.
